Fire is Stronger than the Spiral
by Daeyalt
Summary: Miranda Firewalker is an adept Pyromancer of Wizard City. She and her friends, Emma Flamegem, and Erin Seabreeze must fight evil, even though they're not the level yet! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Fire is Stronger than the Spiral...

**A/N: The title does not match this story what so ever! ;p I just thought it was cool! And I'm thinking of doing more stories about my other wizards, but I'm not sure... Anyway, please R&R!**

**-Lunashine, or my wizard, Miranda Firewalker**

Sunlight flittered through Miranda's window, and she reached for the curtains with her tanned hand. She opened her eyes to see her best friend, who also lived with Miranda, Erin Seabreeze.

"Wake up, Firewalker!" she screamed.

"Shut up!" Miranda flapped her eyes at Erin. "Where's the snooze?"

"Come on! I'm hungry!"

"Then go get some food!" Miranda threw off the covers, and went to her closet. She picked out her favorite robe, Watchman's uniform, her new boots, Boots of the Citadel, and popped on her hat, Firekeeper's Mantle. Miranda then called her pet, a Fire Salamander named Lady Oliver, and walked down the hall to the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" Erin asked.

Miranda shrugged. "I don't know, what's on the table?"

Erin laughed and got a popsicle from the freezer. She _was_ an Ice wizard, or a Thaumaturge. Miranda was a Fire wizard, or a Pyromancer. So Miranda grabbed some "Bob & Bill's Hot & Spicy Buffalo Wings." They weren't hot enough, so Miranda charred them using her wand, Runed Ruby Wand. It was a gift from the Headmaster, Headmaster Merle Ambrose. Miranda said she was his favorite student, but other wizards say otherwise.

Miranda jumped when there was a knock on the door.

"Ahhhhhh. So "The Great Miranda Firewalker, Greatest Pyromancer ever to live in the Spiral!" is afraid of someone knocking on the door?" Erin teased.

"Shut up!" Miranda playfully snapped. "I didn't expect it..."

She ran downstairs and opened the door to see Emma Flamegem, Miranda's level 5 apprentice and Erin's little sister. Erin was watching them on the ledge near the steps.

"Hi, Miranda! I came by to see what me and my level 26 Pyromancer mentor were going to do today!" Emma said, looking around. "Nice place! I see you moved in quite well."

Miranda nodded. She had moved into her new Life House one month ago. Her old house, the Wooded Cottage, was getting much too small for all her things.

"Well, you're level 5 now, so we can try out your new spell! Did you get it yet?" Miranda asked.

"Nope! I wanted to do it with you!"

"Awwwww!" Miranda hugged Emma. "Erin! I don't get how you would hate her!"

Erin ran down the stairs, and crossed her arms. "Try living with her!" she snorted.

Emma and Miranda laughed. They finished breakfast, and teleported to Ravenwood.

When they got there, dark mist shrouded Bartleby and the schools. A sharp wind hit the girls in the face, and Emma held on to her sister's robe so she wouldn't fly away. Suddenly, a man in a dark robe walked through the mist towards them. He waved his staff, and two dragon henchman appeared behind him. Miranda recognized the man:

Malistaire.


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle

Fire is Stronger than the Spiral...

**Chapter 2**

**Third Person POV**

The girls went into their battle pose, and Malistaire just laughed.

"Think you can beat me?" he snarled. "You don't have the spells! Henchman! Defeat these pathetic little girls. They would be a great addition to my army..." Then he disappeared.

The Henchmen slowly stalked forward, and Miranda could tell Emma was shaking inside her robe.

"Emma!" Miranda said. She didn't want her apprentice to get hurt. "Go get Ambrose! Tell him what happened!"

Emma ran away without hesitation.

Erin, Miranda, and the Henchmen went into battle. Miranda shuffled around in her pockets and found her Mp3 player, and played the Kingdom Hearts battle song.

"Seriously?" Erin said, glaring at Miranda. "Kingdom Hearts? This is Wizard 101!"

"What? I like it..." Miranda said.

**Miranda's POV**

We drew our seven cards(They should make a real card version of this! lol), and I looked at her hand. I had 1 Heck Hound, 2 Fire Blades, 2 Fire Traps, 1 Wyldfire, and 1 Immolate. _Pretty good hand,_ I thought. The Pointer in the middle of the arena chose me and Erin to go first. _Thank you!_ I thought. I chose to play Fire Blade on myself(35% to next Fire spell) and I drew the Fire symbol as I thought in my head, _Fire Blade, Fire Blade._ The Fire symbol burned brighter, and I threw my card down at my feet. A Fire Blade floated around me, and I smiled. The card went into my discard pile, and Erin went next.

Erin played and Ice card, and an Ice Trap started floating around the second Henchman.

The first Henchman played Fire Trap on me, and the next one played Fire Cat on Erin. It only took away a small nub of her health, and Erin taunted, "Is that all you got?"

I laughed as the Henchmen glared and snarled at her, then the Pointer went back to me and Erin.

I drew a card and it was Storm Trap. I jumped with glee, then played Fire Trap on the first Henchman.

Erin drew a card she jumped with glee, too. She played a Snow Serpent, then it was the Henchmen's turns.

The first Henchman played Fire Elf on me, and an aura appeared at my feet.

The second one played his own spell, that's what I call them. The ones where they appear in the middle of the Arena? Yeah, those are what I mean. Well, the second did that do Erin, and it did 100 damage.

"Ow!" Erin squealed. "Ok, it's on!"

The pointer came back to us, and I drew another card. It was a Meteor Strike. _Yes!_ I thought. I only had three pips though, so I decided to do a Fire Trap on the second one.

Erin took her turn, and she gained a power pip. She played another Snow Serpent, and it was back to the Henchmen.

The first one did Wyldfire, and I thought, _Big mistake._

The second one did Fire Cat on me this time, then it was our turn again.

I immediately played Meteor Strike, and they died with a final growl.

Me and Erin danced, as Emma came back with Headmaster Ambrose.

"Why, girls! You defeated Malistaire's Henchmen! They were much harder than when you first came here, huh?" Headmaster Ambrose joked.

Everyone laughed, and Malistaire crawled out of the mist, clutching his chest. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but, you... win." Then he disappeared.

**Third Person POV**

Miranda had a confused look on her face. Headmaster Ambrose noticed it.

"What's wrong?" he asked, as if nothing was wrong.

"Ummm, Malistaire, he was clutching his chest," she answered.

The Headmaster rubbed his beard, then said, "I think we found his weakness!"

**A/N: Heeeeeey! How was that? Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know I described the battle scene kinda weird, huh? Don't worry though, I'll try and make it better. Anyway, please don't forget to review! It makes my day! :P**


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends

Fire is Stronger than the Spiral...

**A/N: Hi! I've gotten two reviews now! Yay! *does little dance* Anyway, I will continue this story, and I hope to get a least one review for each chapter. I would really like that! More than one are appreciated, too. And sorry for the late update. :(**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Wizard101, only Miranda, Erin, Emma, and two special someones...**

**-Miranda FireWalker**

**Chapter 3**

**Third Person POV**

The gang and Ambrose walked through Ravenwood to the Headmaster's house. Once inside, Miranda and Erin settled down. Miranda had told Emma to get her new spell, and meet them back there.

"Alright, the next time you see Malistaire, make sure you take out his henchmen first," Ambrose said.

Miranda and Erin saluted as Emma walked in. "I got my new spell!" She summoned a Fire Elf, then he disappeared.

"Very nice!" Miranda and Ambrose said. They looked at each other and laughed.

Erin and Emma laughed, too.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

But somewhere in the Spiral, Malistaire was back to health and was staring at a crystal ball. In it were the four sitting in Ambrose's office.

"That's right, laugh while you can, and live your life while you can, because soon, you will be dead!" Malistaire laughed evilly, then said while rubbing his chin, "Or you can work for me." He shrugged, and went to his office, to see a zombie.

"Hello, Malistaire," it said in a sweet yet scary woman voice.

"Hello, Sylvia," Malistaire greeted.

Sylvia blushed, on the skin that wasn't already gone, and pulled back her long black hair. "So, how's your latest experiment?" she asked.

"Good, so far..." he muttered.

"Do you need me to get something for it?"

Malistaire thought for a minute, then an imaginary light bulb appeared and blinked. "Yes, actually. I need you to get Victoria."

"Our daughter?" Sylvia asked.

Malistaire nodded. "Yes, her. Bring her here, I need her for a mission."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile, back at Wizard City, the girls were helping Emma with Unicorn Way. Erin was talking to some guys, and she was striking out badly. While Miranda advised Emma while she was battling some Skeletal Pirates.

Miranda noticed Erin's troubles, and helped her.

"Hang on, Emma. You're doing great. I'll be right back." Emma nodded, and played her new spell, Fire Elf.

"Eat that, undead scum!" Emma hollered.

Miranda laughed, and walked over to Erin. She studied her movements. Erin pulled her long light blue hair behind her ear, that was good. Erin then started talking about Krokotopia, bad move. Miranda saw the guy roll his eyes, and walk away.

"Erin! You dork! That's not what you're supposed to do!" Miranda said, walking over to her. "I think the only thing you should date is Krokotopia! You talk about it nonstop!"

Erin bowed her head. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

"But," Miranda put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Maybe, if you're lucky, someone would be talking about Krokotopia all the time, too!"

Erin nodded, her eyes brighter now. She left to help her sister battle.

Miranda smiled, and looked at a group of guys. She laid her eyes on a cute one. He had short brown hair, and blue sparkling eyes. What she loved was the ring of brown around his pupil. He looked like he was Miranda's level and age. He was wearing a green and brown robe with Life school symbols all over it. The boy also wore the same color boots and hat. (1) Miranda smiled at him, and he noticed. He smiled back, and said something to his friends. He then walked over to Miranda and smiled again.

"Hello! My name is Noah LifeHeart, level 23." He held out his hand as a gesture. Miranda shook his hand in return.

"That's quite a name for a boy!" she joked. "I'm Miranda FireWalker, level 26."

"Nice to meet you. So, what is a level 26 Pyromancer doing on Unicorn Way?" Noah asked.

Miranda pointed towards Erin and Emma. "I'm here with them. The Thaumaturge is my friend Erin SeaBreeze, and the little one next to her is Emma FlameGem, my apprentice and Erin's little sister."

"Oh!" he said, his eyes glittering. "So the Headmaster gave you an apprentice, huh?"

Miranda nodded.

"Cool! I'm with my friends Austin SandRider, level 24, William LionSword, level 20, and Hunter EarthBlood, level 21."(2) He pointed to three guys huddled in a group talking. She guessed Austin was the boy with tan and purple robes, Hunter must be the one with short ginger hair with red and green robes, and William was the other ginger haired boy with red and yellow robes.

"Neat!" she said.

"Want to meet them?" he asked, but he was already leading her to them.

"Hi!" they all said.

Miranda waved back to them.

"Guys, this is Miranda," he gestured. "Miranda these are, well, you know."

She shook Austin, and Hunter's hands.

Miranda shook William's hand last. "So, who are William, right?"

William nodded. "Yes, but you can call me Will."

"Okay," she said, then turned to all the boys. "So, what are your schools?"

"Well," Noah began. "I'm Life and Balance, Austin is Balance and Storm, Will is Fire and Myth, and Hunter is Life and Fire."

Miranda nodded. "I'm Fire and Storm."

"Nice combo," Hunter said.

"Thanks."

Erin watched them, and saw Miranda with all the guys. "Geez! She sure can get lots of boys!"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, but look at how she looks at the boy standing next to her. Miranda must have an eye for him."

Erin nodded, then walked over to Miranda. Emma followed closely.

"Hey guys!" Miranda said. "Noah, Austin, Will, Hunter, this is my friend Erin SeaBreeze, and my apprentice Emma FlameGem."

They all shook hands.

"So," Noah asked them. "What are your schools?"

"I'm Ice and Myth," Erin said. "And Emma is Fire and Life."

"Just like me!" Hunter said.

They all laughed and got to learn more about each other.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Malistaire watched them from the crystal ball once more. "So," he said. "Miranda and her gang have new buddies, huh?"

"Malistaire?"

He turned to see a small little girl with black and purple robes.

"Ah! Victoria! There you are! I need you to do something for me..."

**A/N: (1) Noah is based off a guy I like in school. ;P**

**(2) The boys, Austin, Will, and Hunter are the name of guys that used to be in my class.**

**Anyway, hoped you liked it! The boys will appear in several more chapters, but, if you want more wizards to appear, please fill out the form below as a review or PM. These will be your wizards, not mine. Anyways, they will appear in the chapter after the one you reviewed on. You may always send in some wizards unless I say so. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Victoria's Story

Fire is Stronger than the Spiral...

**A/N: This chapter will be mostly about Victoria's life, but you don't have to read it. You may skip it and go to the next chapter. All OC's will appear in the next chapter, I promise. And thank you people who sent in OC's.**

**Oh, and Caroline, Erin is based off my friend named Erin, or Raineyes on Fanfic, and Erin SeaBreeze is based off of Erin's wizard on Wizard 101. I think she chose Myth for her second school because she likes mythical things. But you can search Raineyes, and PM her if you want a better explanation. And sorry, I'll put up bios of each character. And thanks sooooooooo much for reviewing! You're so sweet!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Wizard101(not yet... lol), only Miranda, Erin, Emma, Victoria , and the boys. I don't feel like listing them. ;p I'm so lazy.**

**-Miranda FireWalker**

**Chapter 4**

**Victoria's POV**

My dad leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I need..." I screamed in pain as he yanked out a strand of hair from the back of her head. Tears welled up in my eyes as I held the back of my head. How could he do that to his five year old daughter!

Malistaire noticed my tears and kissed my cheek. I smiled. He always had a soft spot for me. "I'm sorry, dear. I'm trying to make a duplicate of you so that she can destroy Miranda and her friends without you having to do the work!"

I smiled that he cared about my stamina. But something hit me. "Daddy, so, will this duplicate of me be evil?"

"Why, yes, dear. Is that fine?"

"Ummm," I scratched my chin. "Do you think you could make her neutral? And only battle people we order her to battle?"

Malistaire thought for a moment. "Is that what you want?"

I nodded. "Well, I don't want her evil, and I _know_ you don't want her to be good. And I think being defeated in battle several times is a good punishment, not being killed."

"I guess you're right. I'll try to make that work. Thank you, Victoria. Now, you can go back to your room and play with your pets, or go to the Duel Arena and practice your card summoning with Dworgyn."

I nodded, and ran away to see Dworgyn. When I got there, Dworgyn was battling a Rank 6 Puppet. Dworgyn played Wraith and it was quickly over.

I clapped and Dworgyn turned his disfigured head towards her. "Ah! So, Malistaire's level 30 little girl is here to practice, hm?"

I nodded.

"What deck do you wish to use?" he whispered.

I rubbed her chin in thought. I used two decks sometimes, a Death and Storm deck, or Malistaire's deck. I call it that because he forced me to use "the most powerful schools in the Spiral!" And my other deck is a Death and Life deck, which is my own deck, and I call it my "Hit and Heal" deck. I wanted to master summoning the Storm Shark in my Death and Storm deck, or what I called "The Quick Death" deck.

"Quick Death," I said.

"Storm shark, I see?" Dworgyn said, summoning a Rank 3 Puppet.

I nodded.

"Come."

I walked over to the Puppet and a Duel Arena appeared. The pointer chose the Puppet to go first. I was slightly scared because of that, and slightly not because I'm level 30, for crying out loud!

I drew my seven cards as the Puppet did, too. I got 1 Death Trap, 2 Storm Traps, 2 Storm Sharks, 1 Kraken, and 1 Darkwind. I have 1 power pip, and 1 pip, so I drew the Storm symbol, and chanted _Storm Shark, Storm Shark_ in my head. The symbol grew brighter, and electricity flowed out of it. I threw my card into the middle of the field, and water poured out of it. _Yes!_ I thought._ It worked!_ The water filled up the inner field and a dorsal fin poked out of the storm waters. The dorsal fin disappeared, then jumped up from below the Puppet. It snapped its jaws, and the shark and the water disappeared. The card went into my discard deck, and the Puppet fell to the floor. The Duel Arena disappeared, and I ran to Dworgyn.

"It worked! It worked!" I exclaimed.

Dworgyn nodded. "Yes, it did." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Well done."

I smiled. Dworgyn was like a second father to me.

**A/N: How was that? Yeah, the duel was short, it was supposed to be. And sorry it was so short, I couldn't think of anything else. ;P Anyway, I'll put up the character's bios. I'll do at least one each chapter. And if you want to have your wizard in this story, fill out this form. I forgot to write it on the last chapter ;P**

**Name:**

**Level & Rank:**

**School(s):**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Personality:**

**Here's Miranda's bio:**

**Name: Miranda FireWalker**

**Level & Rank: 26, Adept**

**School(s): Fire , Storm**

**Hair: Long brown hair**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Likes: Hot & spicy foods, Fire, friends, and sometimes electricity**

**Dislikes: Mean people, Malistaire, and stalkers**

**Personality: Very nice and sometimes shy. She will help anyone in need, even people who are her enemies, only on certain circumstances, though.**


	5. Chapter 5: New Spell!

Fire is Stronger than the Spiral...

**A/N: Hi! Thank you guys for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! ;P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own wizard 101, only Miranda, Emma, Victoria, and the boys. Me and Raineyes had a small argument that Erin belongs to her. So, Erin belongs to Raineyes, got it?**

**Erin: Yeah! Raineyes owns me!**

**A/N: Sorry! I meant I own you in my story! Never mind. And by the way, ladies and gentlemen, mostly ladies because all my reviewers are ladies(lol), I noticed that I did the battle scene in chapter 2 weirdly, so I will do it better, I promise. And Caroline, I'll add your OC's in the next chapter. And really sorry I haven't updated in a while! Middle School just started for me so it's been busy. Anyway, here's chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5**

**Third Person POV**

"So," Noah said. "What will you guys be doing?"

"Well," Miranda said. "I need to get a new Storm spell."

"Me too!" Austin said.

"Alright, you can come with me." She waved goodbye to the rest of the group, then walked off, and Austin followed her.

They walked silently through the tunnel that leads to the Commons. When they got on the other side, Austin finally said something.

"So, Storm, eh?"

Miranda nodded.

"Cool."

They walked in more awkward silence. Miranda looked at Austin and noticed how cute and strong he was(1). Austin noticed her staring at him and he smiled.

"I see you like someone," Austin teased.

Miranda blushed. She wasn't sure if he was talking about Noah, or himself.

Austin then glanced at Miranda. Her orange and red robes suited her body nicely. Her lips were a strawberry pink, and her eyes were like the water in the pond in the Commons.

Miranda smiled at Austin. "I see _you_ like someone," she teased back.

Austin laughed.

Miranda smiled again. When he laughed it sounded like bells...

Time went by so fast she didn't even notice they were right outside the Storm school. Miranda opened the doors and Professor Balestrom was sitting at his desk. He looked up and saw the two. "Ah! So my two best Storm students came to learn their new spell, hm?"

Miranda looked at Austin and they both nodded.

"Very well." He opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out two amulets(2). "Here." He handed them the amulets. "Go to Triton Avenue and ask Blad Raveneye for a Kraken Crystal. He'll tell you what to do next."

Miranda nodded and looked at the amulet. It was a silver pendant on a silver chain. On the pendant, there was a spot in the middle of it. It looked like a lightning streak. Miranda felt the hole with her finger. It was deep and ragged on the sides. _This must be where the Crystal would go,_ she thought.

"You can count on us, Professor!" Austin said, saluting.

The Professor laughed. "I'm sure I can count on you."

Miranda smiled and the small frog, and followed Austin out the door. They walked through the Commons to the Shopping District. When at the Shopping District, Austin sneaked another look at Miranda. She was so lovely. _Maybe I should ask her out..._

"So, why did you choose Balance and Storm?" Miranda asked. Her voice was like honey, so sweet and smooth...

"Austin?" Miranda said.

"Huh? Oh, um, I don't know why, they just called me, I guess."

"They called you, huh?" Miranda laughed.

Austin smiled. They walked through the tunnel to Olde Town. Austin glanced at Miranda's hand. _Should I hold it?_ he thought. Miranda saw Austin and smiled. She grabbed his hand and they walked together to Triton Avenue. Austin was blushing the entire way and was thinking, _She's holding my hand! She's holding my hand!_

A few minutes later, they finally reached Blad. Miranda smiled at Austin and let of his hand so she could show Blad her amulet. She reached into her robe pocket and pulled out her amulet.

"We would like two Kraken Crystals, please," Austin said, pulling out his amulet too.

"Ah, young Storm wizards, huh? Well, my Crystals were stolen by the nasty Kraken down there!" Blad pointed to the Kraken below them. The Kraken laughed as he held two Crystals in his webby hand.

"We'll get the crystals back!" Austin said. Miranda smiled. She loved his enthusiasm.

"Great! Defeat him, and come back to me when you have the crystals." Blad waved goodbye, and the two left. They ran down the hill, and Miranda was going to take the teleporter, but Austin stopped her. "No, follow me." He stood on the side of the hill, his feet sliding.

Miranda gasped. "Your slipping!"

"I know." He held out his hand. "Wanna come the fun way?"

Miranda nodded and took his hand. They both slid down the hill and landed in the water surrounding the Kraken. "That was so cool!" she said.

Austin nodded, then looked at the Kraken. "You're going down! Or you can give us the Crystals now!"

The Kraken laughed. "Never! Malistaire promised me Hero Storm spells!"

"Malistaire!" Miranda whispered angrily to Austin.

Austin nodded.

The Battle Arena formed, and they drew their seven cards. Miranda had 1 Fireblade, 2 Fire Traps, 1 Storm Trap, 1 Storm Shark, 1 Kraken, and 1 Meteor Strike. _Pretty good hand,_ she thought. While Austin had 1 Locust Swarm, 1 Sandstorm, 2 Balance Blades, 2 Major Flashes, and 1 Power Play. He smiled at the hand as the pointer chose them.

Miranda discarded her Meteor Strike, and drew a Krokotillian. She smiled, and played her Fireblade.

Austin played Major Flash, and the Kraken screamed as he saw a bruised burn mark on his arm.

The Kraken surprisingly got stronger from the last time they defeated him, when they were level 10, and he played Stormblade.

Miranda then played Fire Trap on the Kraken, and Austin gained a power pip and played Locust Swarm. The giant snake head popped out of the sand that was now inside the Arena, and locusts swarmed around the Kraken. He growled as he played his turn. It then cheated and created a special card: All Storm Trap(3). The Kraken then chanted, "Storm Trap, Storm Trap, come to thee, help me defeat thy enemy!(4)"

Two Storm Traps appeared, and started glowing with electricity. The Traps zoomed over to Austin and Miranda. As it floated around their feet, it also acted like an aura, so it zapped them. Miranda squeaked and held her arm. She moved her hand to see a bruised burn mark.

"Shit!(5)" Miranda said.

"We might not win this, Miranda," Austin said.

"No! The battle has just begun..." she said with an evil smile.

**A/N: (1) In school, since Noah isn't in my class, I'm starting to like Austin. Tell me if you would prefer NoahXMiranda.**

**(2) This will be my own made up spell. I still have to think of the name...**

**(3) I made that up to make it interesting. ;p**

**(4) I also made that up.**

**(5) Yeah, I decided I should maybe curse in my stories. Tell me if you don't like it. I really like to take your comments into thought.**

**Thank you for reviewing and reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Finally beat him!

Fire is Stronger than the Spiral...

**A/N: So so so so so soooooooo sorry for not updating! Middle School has been tough and such. I'll try and update once or twice or three times every month, I don't know. But I'll try to update once every two months, k?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard 101 or Erin SeaBreeze. Only Miranda, Emma, Victoria, and the boys.**

**Chapter 6**

**Third Person POV**

Austin playfully cringed in fear and laughed. Miranda smiled and drew another card. It was a Wyldfire(1). She shrugged and played it.

"Woah!" Austin panted, fanning himself. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

Miranda laughed.

Austin smiled and played a Elemental Shield on himself.

Miranda excitedly played Krokotillian. A Krok appeared in the middle of the Arena, and it spun its spear and red sparkles came out of the spear(2). They hit the Kraken, and he squealed. It growled and smiled as the Storm Trap auras sparked up and hit Miranda and Austin.

"Ow!" Austin growled.

The Kraken looked at his hand and smiled. He showed them his next card: Kraken. He threw it into the middle of the Arena, and waves swallowed up the card. A rock broke through the water, and the Kraken broke free of his chains. He waved his lightning bolt to the sky, and a lightning bolt shot down and shot Miranda. She screamed in pain, and smiled evilly. "You'll pay for that!"

"How much?" asked the Kraken. "100 bucks? Huh?"

Austin growled. "How about 1,000? 'Cause this better be worth it!" He made the arrow go to him, and he played Seraph on the Kraken.

It growled back, not even flinching.

Miranda stared in horror, and played Kraken on him. "How about that!"

The Kraken smiled at the other Kraken, and it did twice as much damage as it did to Miranda.

He squealed and skipped his turn.

Miranda smiled, and suddenly a flash with Death symbols appeared. Miranda recognized her brother, Justin DeathSword(3).

He waved and got ready for battle.

Miranda smiled again and played Storm Shark.

The Kraken's eyes glazed over, as if he was getting weaker.

Austin realized it, too, and played Minor Flash. The Kraken winced and fell to his knee.

Justin smiled happily and laughed. He grabbed his favorite card, and played it. A Wraith came out of the ground, and sucked the life out of the Kraken, literally.

He fell, with a thud.

"Yeah!" Miranda said.

"What know?" Austin joked.

"Hell yeah!" Justin said.

**A/N: (1) I decided to not go along with pips, too confusing.**

**(2) I couldn't remember what Krokotillian did, so I made that up.**

**(3) In real life, I really do have an older brother. He's 18 and he has a Wizard101 account but I couldn't remember his characters name.**

**Yay! I updated! I know it was short, I had some writer's block and I'm sorta getting bored with this story. But I'll keep on doing it for viewers sake.**

**-Lunashine**


End file.
